In the course of a musical performance, drummer's and other percussionist often need (or prefer) to change sticks frequently. Little time is generally available to make the transition from one set of drum sticks to another. It is therefore important that alternate sets of drum sticks be quickly available and readily identifiable.
Tray-like stick holders are one approach to the stick swapping problem. The tray holders may have individual compartment for arranging sticks by type. While reasonably well suited to a large orchestra setting, the tray-like holders do not work well for smaller groups, where space may be tight, because the trays are relatively bulky.
Efforts at overcoming the drum stick swapping problem are reflected in devices developed to make sticks available close to the drummers body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,220 to Pultz describes a spring-loaded case for storing drum sticks that is attached to a drummer by a waist belt and a thigh strap.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 389,356 to Calabrese is directed to what is conventionally labelled "stick bag." Usually cloth or leather, stick bags have a number of pockets which allow percussion sticks to be arranged by type. Stick bags may folded for convenient transport. When percussion sticks are in use, stick bags may be unfolded and positioned near the drummer. Many stick bags may also be hung from a drum or the drummer's stool.
Strap-ons, stick bags and other conventional percussion stick holding devices suffer from one or more serious drawbacks. The conventional devices do not position unused percussion sticks in the direct access of the drummer while playing. The conventional stick holders also do not allow for quick, convenient repositioning of the stored percussion sticks. Also significant, the heretofore available stick holders are not readily attachable at points throughout the drum set.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a more user-friendly percussion stick holder and station. Specifically, it would be desirable to provide an improved percussion stick station that provides both a flexible, sturdy attachment system and extensive adjustability. Furthermore, there would be great advantage to percussion stick station that can be interchangeably attached to either a separate, devoted floor stand or alternatively attached to existing support stands in the drum/percussion section of a musical band or orchestra.